Dobby, l'elfe libre
by Wizzette
Summary: La vie de Dobby, l'elfe de maison qui resta longtemps au service de la famille Malefoy avant de devenir un elfe libre.
1. Foyer

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Foyer**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Dobby n'avait pas le choix,

le manoir Malefoy

était son foyer,

son seul habitat.

.

Ses géniteurs, nés,

et servant là bas,

il était destiné

à vivre sous ce toit.

.

Il faisait donc parti du foyer,

des grands Malefoy.

Que n'aurait il donc pas donné

pour ne pas être sous ce toit.

.

Jamais satisfait,

ses maîtres le haïssaient,

mais il était obligé

d'obéir et résister.

.

Un elfe n'avait pas le choix,

n'avait pas de droit.

Servir, obéir, nettoyer,

tel était sa destiné.

.

Ses parents le lui avait enseigné.

Durant leur vie, s'incliner

ils l'avaient toujours fait,

jusqu'à ce que leur tête soit coupé.

.

Cet abominable foyer,

il l'avait toujours détesté,

il voulait le quitter,

mais ne le pouvait,

car ses maîtres, jamais,

ne le libéreraient.

.

Il restait, il résistait,

il obéissait, il obtempérait

mais il espérait, à jamais,

quitter ce foyer.


	2. Guirlande

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Guirlande**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Avec les années, sa vie ne s'améliora pas. Suivant les périodes de l'année, sa vie ne changeait pas.

Ce n'est pas parce que Noël approchait, que la famille Malefoy l'aimait. Tous le haïssait autant, quelque soit le temps.

Ses parents décapités, il n'avait plus personne pour l'aider. Il devait tout préparer, tout devait être parfait.

Décorer un sapin, accrocher les boules, trouver une idée de festin, tel était son destin.

Mais cela aurait été facile, sans le jeune Malefoy, bien décidé à terroriser le pauvre elfe de maison.

Un petit sort, normalement interdit pour lui, du haut de ses onze ans et la guirlande se transforma. Elle était devenue un grand serpent noir et vert, couleur de l'ancien ruban.

Dobby cria, peureux de cet animal. Pendant que Drago, se roulait de rire par terre, aimant la scène qu'il venait de provoquer. Décidément, il aimait embêter cet elfe.

Dobby, avait transplané à cinq mètres de là.

Ses maîtres arrivèrent et le punir. Il avait crié, cela ne se faisait pas chez les Malefoy. Surtout lorsqu'un invité prenait le thé.

Il ne put se justifier, dans le four, ses mains furent coincées.

Il n'aimait déjà pas les guirlandes auparavant, maintenant, il les détestait.

Si seulement ses maîtres acceptaient de lui donner un vêtement, il accepterait tout. Même une vieille chaussette souillée.


	3. Bibelot

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "**Bibelot**" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Dobby avait beaucoup entendu parler de Harry Potter. Ses maîtres en parlaient souvent. C'est lui qui avait mis fin au règne du seigneur des ténèbres, il y a déjà quelques années.

Dobby se souvenait bien comment était la vie à ce moment là. Et il était reconnaissant envers Harry Potter.

Un jour, alors qu'il nettoyait des bibelots présents dans le couloir, il vit son maitre, Lucius Malefoy, se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Il en ressorti avec un petit carnet.

Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il sentait son foyer s'agiter. Quelques chose se tramait, et Dobby n'aimait pas cela. Surtout lorsqu'il entendit le nom d'Harry Potter prononcer.

Il fallait que Dobby agisse. Après quelques recherches, il transplana dans la maison du sorcier et le prévint que quelques chose allait se produire. Mais le garçon ne sembla pas l'écouter. Il se brula, une fois supplémentaire, ses mains dans le four.

Le temps passa. Le fils Malefoy était retourné à Poudlard. La vie avait repris son cours. Dobby suivait de loin les événements qui se passait à l'école des sorciers.

Mais Dobby paniqua. Un jour où il nettoyait les nombreux bibelots du grand salon, son maître l'appela. Il devait se rendre à Poudlard de toute urgence. Ginerva Weasley s'était fait capturer.

Sur place, il vit Harry Potter, celui qu'il avait respecté malgré qu'il l'avait rencontré une unique fois auparavant.

Lucius comprit que Dobby avait tenté d'avertir celui qui a survécu, en début d'année. Il allait subir un dur châtiment.

Mais, une chaussette vint le sauver. La chaussette qu'il avait tant espéré recevoir depuis tant d'année était enfin là. Il l'avait enfin dans ses mains. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur. Et tout cela grace à Harry Potter qui avait eut la fabuleuse idée de mettre le livre, important pour l'ainé Malefoy, dans une pauvre chaussette.

Dobby était libre. Libre comme il avait toujours voulu être. Jamais plus, il ne serait sous la responsabilité d'une famille sans respect pour lui. Jamais plus il ne travaillerai pour la famille Malefoy. Jamais plus, il nettoierait leurs vieux bibelots, présents dans tout le manoir. Car il était libre.


	4. Cigarette

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**cigarette**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

La liberté retrouvée,

Dobby voulut une chose,

une unique chose,

découvrir le monde.

.

Il était seul, tout le temps,

il voyagea à travers l'Angleterre,

il rencontra des elfes de tous temps,

toutes les espèces animales présentent sur terre.

.

Au bout d'un moment, à peu près un an,

il se lassa de sa vie de nomade, d'ambulant.

Il envisagea de se trouver une famille,

qui accepterai de l'embaucher,

tout en respectant sa liberté tant aimée.

.

Il frappa de porte en porte,

il alla de maison en maison.

Les familles lui claquaient la porte

au nez, souvent sans donner de raison.

Certaines lui demandaient des renseignements,

mais lorsqu'il parlait de rémunération et liberté,

la réaction ne se faisait pas attendre, récurant,

on le renvoyait, sans autre forme de procès.

.

Une famille, néanmoins, l'accepta,

Il la servi un mois avec servitude,

mais il dû la quitter, peiné,

à contre cœur, sans autre choix

.

La faute à une seule chose,

pas lui, pas la famille, presque rien,

mais un petit bout blanc et brun,

fumé par le mari sept fois par journée,

à toute heure du jour et de la nuit.

Dans les tissus, l'odeur était incrustée,

celle de la cigarette, son ennemi.

.

Il ne pouvait la supporter,

autant sa nocive fumée,

que son aspect fuyant,

et ses destructeurs composants.

.

Le mari était dépendant,

il ne pouvait s'en passer.

Il l'avait découvert il y a longtemps,

l'avait testé, et ne savait plus y résister.

Il la savait mauvaise pour la santé,

mais ne pouvait se résoudre à la jeter.

.

Dobby ne pouvait supporter sa fumée,

celle ci lui provoquait d'insupportable céphalée,

en plus des quintes de toux qui, régulièrement, le frappaient,

des plaques rouges étaient apparues sur sa peau, fripée,

suite à des séances de grattage répétaient.

À son grand malheur, Dobby s'était découvert,

une allergie à la cigarette, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

.

Il ne pouvait rester, à se détruire et se gratter

sa vie était en grand danger.

Après de larmoyant adieu,

Dobby quitta sa famille, son toit,

sa maison, son emploi.

.

Il ne désespérait pas.

quelqu'un avait bien besoin de lui,

l'espoir guidait ses pas,

il trouverai sa famille, des amis.


	5. Instrument

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**instrument**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Sans emploi, Dobby déambulait,

en vain, il en recherchait un.

Mais, il savait aussi se reposer.

Pour se divertir, il faisait les magasins.

Il aimait ses lieux, tantôt petit, tantôt grand,

fréquentaient par des adultes ou par des enfants.

Tout pouvait y être acheté, de l'utile à l'agréable,

des produits alimentaires, ménagés ou objets cassables.

.

Ce qu'il préférait, mais ne pouvait acheter,

était sans conteste les instruments de musique.

Il trouvait époustouflant de pouvoir créer

de tel son avec de si petit objet esthétique.

.

Il pouvait passer des heures, à observer

ses objets de toutes formes et tailles,

produisant des sons qu'il appréciait,

sans à aucun moment se lasser.

.

C'est devant une de ces boutique

que sa vie changea, une nouvelle fois.

À cause de Dumbledore qui l'accosta.

Il regardait une guitare magique,

l'équivalent sorcier, de l'électrique moldu.

.

Il se retrouva vite perdu.

Le directeur de Poudlard lui parla,

il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là.

Dobby resta sans voix,

avant de doucement se reprendre.

.

Il lui expliqua sa condition :

Elfe libre cherchant une maison.

Le grand sorcier comprit,

et lui demanda de venir avec lui.

.

Il put prendre, timidement,

place dans le bureau directorial.

Ils parlèrent un moment,

une décision fut prise, sans mal.

.

De son plein gré, un peu payé,

et sous certaines conditions,

Dobby rejoignit ses nouveaux compagnons,

les elfes de Poudlard, l'école des sorciers.

.

Faire le ménage et à manger,

pour les nombreux magiciens,

devint vite son quotidien.

Il aimait son nouveau métier,

tout autant qu'il adorait contempler

les nombreux instruments de musique

.


	6. Lampe

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la neuvième nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "**Lampe**". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !

Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Durant quelques années,

Dobby resta au service de Dumbledore.

Il ne quitta pas Poudlard,

aimant y vivre et travailler.

.

Il y fit de belle rencontre,

qu'il ne put jamais oublier.

Il pouvait parler à Harry Potter et ses amis,

les jumeaux Weasley, habitués aux cuisine,

ainsi que de nombreux autres résidents du château.

.

Lorsque Fred et George quittèrent l'école,

en balai volant, en évitant une colle.

Ils lui manquèrent un peu.

Ce fut pire lorsque ce fut le tour du trio

qui ne revint pas à la rentrée au château.

.

Il avait apprécié les bonnets et autres objets

qu'Hermione avait confectionné durant sa scolarité.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir su rallier

les elfes à sa cause, pour apprécier la liberté.

.

La liberté pouvait être qu'un positif.

Durant son enfance, il l'avait tant espéré.

Lorsqu'il avait grandi, il la voulait.

Libéré, il avait été épanoui.

.

Sa liberté lui avait permis,

à trouver un sens à sa vie.

Harry Potter avait été déclenchant de cette liberté.

Lorsque Abelforth Dumbledore l'avait appelé

pour l'avertir qu'il courrait un grave danger,

dans son ancienne demeure, tant détesté,

il n'avait pas hésité.

Il avait transplané.

.

Il avait affronté ses anciens maitres,

ainsi que les personnes qui l'aidai.

Il avait sauvé Harry Potter et ses amis.

Il en avait payé de sa vie.

Un poignard en plein cœur, il reçut.

Ses yeux grands ouverts, il mourut.

.

De la même manière qu'on éteins une lampe,

lorsque le soir, on va se coucher,

la vie de Dobby était en train de s'éteindre,

dans les bras d'Harry Potter, éploré,

la personne que Dobby avait toujours adulé.

Il mourrait, heureux, en sécurité.


End file.
